


Batgirl Has Daddy Issues

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Gotham Taboo [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Lots of Cum, Taboo, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: A series of lewd and lurid sex acts that take place in the DC Universe. The stories herein are far more pornographic than my other works, and the series acts as a way for me to experiment with this style of writing as well as dump any one-off ideas for pairings I might have. As the title suggests, the content will be a bit racier than what I usually write. Tags will be provided within the story description.





	Batgirl Has Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

[This chapter contains daughter/father incest, seduction, huge cocks, lots of cum, and dubious consent]

**********

 

There were a great many things the young female detective, Barbara Gordon, could deduce. The culprit of a crime, the next stroke of a villain's plan, what to watch on TV on her rare nights off, they had all become so easy to figure out. One mystery she had yet to solve was why she wanted so badly to get fucked by her father, Commissioner Jim Gordon.

She wasn't sure if it was actually because he was her father, and she had a fetish for that taboo act of incest. It wasn't like she could create a sample size of other fathers she had to see if it was a trend or a rare case when it came to the salt and pepper police veteran. The only other father figure in her life was Batman, and while she was attracted to him, that hardly seemed fair. Nearly everyone was attracted to Batman. Even the serial lesbians Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn had been caught with their panties around their ankles, bent over a table with their hands cuffed and their pussies stuffed by the dark knight's dick.

At the very least, she knew part of her attraction to her father was his imposing cock. She had seen it accidentally once, and since then has tried to find ways of sneaking a peak. Though it was a gross misuse of her gadget's purpose, Babs had hidden a camera in her father's bedroom so she could watch clips of his meaty rod knock against his bare thighs as he undressed. The rest of his body didn't leave her wanting, either. Though much of his job had him saddled behind a desk or leading a SWAT team via a megaphone rather than storming in with them, the bespeckled father still kept in shape. Barbara often fantasized about dragging her tongue across every single one of the ridges and valleys of his muscular physique until she had memorized it all.

Whatever the main source for her attraction, Barbara knew she had to have him. Her biggest obstacle was the object of her desire himself, however. Jim Gordon was a strictly moral man, rarely wavering in his principles, and even then only for a greater good. Few fathers would agree to have sex with their daughters, but Jim was in a class of stubbornness all his own. Of course she had never asked him out right to "fill her tight cunt with his throbbing member," as she had so eloquently recited in her fantasies. Her plan required strategy, cunning, but also some daring if she wanted to succeed. Any failure meant total failure. If she made her desires known and he rebuffed her, that was it, there was no way he would let his guard down enough to offer her a second chance.

With the risks in mind, her only option was to get him to come onto her. The only way to accomplish her plan was to make him think that the risk of losing his daughter and probably going to prison for incest was worth the possible reward of getting to ravage her tight, nubile, body. She was determined to convince him of her sexual value. She would have to advertise just what he'd be getting if he were so bold as to crush her plump, pink, lips against his rough mustache. 

She started her marketing campaign appealing to his sense of sight. Babs always made sure to wear low cut, stomach-revealing, super tight tops to show off her teenage tits' full size, perkiness, and constant bouncing when free of a bra, which was often. After all, when they're flawless, you can go braless. Being the astute detective he was, her father easily noticed her breasts swaying and jumping with every skip in her step and swing of her hips. Not that it took a keen eye to notice the redhead's heavy chest jiggling and bouncing with every movement she made. 

Jim would naturally blush if his gaze lingered too long, rare though it was, on her tasty tits. The only time she got a real reaction out of him, concerning her breasts, was when she was wearing a sun dress and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. The material was loose enough that the neckline opened up considerably when she bent at the waist. Jim was able to peer directly down her dress, and was faced with her unembraced tits, swinging slightly and knocking into each other. Even her rosy, stiff, nipples were spotted. It was the first time Babs really caught him averting his gaze. Seeing him flustered like that, the slight hope that he might want to paw at her young breasts, brought her many orgasms, and wore out her favorite vibrator.

Babs was the full package, so it wasn't only her perky tits she tried to tantalize her father with. She also wore form fitting yoga shorts that looked painted on over her plump backside; firmly toned from years of running around on Gotham's rooftops. While Jim enjoyed his morning coffee, his daughter would compete with the newspaper for his attention, doing yoga in the living room where he sat. Her ass was always pointed toward him, hoping he would notice her throbbing pussy lips, hugged by her pants and framed by her cheeks, as well. When she wasn't doing yoga, she wore either short skirts that threatened to ride up her ass if she bent down just an inch further, or shorts that were barely larger than the panties she never wore. If he were still in the habit of giving her spankings when she was bad, Barbara would have considered a life of crime. The thought of his rough hand striking her firm ass and squeezing so hard it left a bruise made her ache with desire.

Of course he didn't approve of her revealing clothes, but he knew his girl was a modern woman, and should be allowed to dress however she pleased. However, sight wasn't the only trick she used. She also made sure to give him lots of hugs, flattening her huge tits against his broad chest, and would always sit on his lap, while he sat in his armchair, on movie night. Jim was in far too much denial about his daughter's attempts at seduction, and even the fact she had any interest in sex, to see the grinding of her ass into his lap as nothing more than her getting comfortable. With sight and touch having failed, she considered bringing sound into the mix, finding ways to make him overhear her having dirty conversations on the phone, or moaning loudly at night. When she determined that might be too bold, too obvious, she scrapped the idea

Barbara was convinced she had failed, until she came up with a plan so perfect, so obvious, she was disappointed she hadn't thought of it sooner. Her only roadblock was that her father would never agree to throw his daughter up against the wall and fuck her so hard against it that the neighbors complained. However, she wasn't just Barbara Gordon, daughter to Jim Gordon. By night, she was Batgirl, ally of Commissioner Jim Gordon. 

Over the next few weeks, Barbara, while disguised as Batgirl, made sure to be more and more flirtatious with the good Commissioner. Sideways glances with blue, bedroom, eyes, framed first by her sharp eyeliner and lashes, and then her domino mask. Red lips coated with saliva by an idly passing tongue whenever Gordon was speaking to Batman, stealing his attention away. And plenty of bending over in front of him. Her suit was fitted to her form better than any faded heavy metal t-shirt or pair of purple jeggings could ever hope to. Every curve, every dip and rise of her muscles, every subtle twitch could be seen, if someone was studying her body - the way Jim Gordon often did when she was in the room.

Still, Jim saw her as a colleague, a young one at that. So much as an errant thought was far too inappropriate for Jim, and yet he couldn't help himself. He felt pent up, stopped up, and he didn't know why. Looking at Batgirl, though, well it didn't help matters, but she certainly presented herself as a viable solution to his problem. Even a man as righteous as Gordon had a breaking point, and one night he gave in.

He wasn't sure how it even happened. One minute they were talking, and the next thing he knew, she had her tongue down her throat and he was making no efforts to stop her. His hands disappeared behind her cape, roaming over her body as it writhed against him. She was so feverish, so aggressive, he had no choice but to sit down or risk falling over and hitting his head on something.

She was already soaking wet as her father's thick mustache tickled her nose, and his strong hands groped her bulbous butt. When she got on her knees to fish his cock out of his pants, she marveled at how much bigger it looked up close. A thick vein throbbed along the mast. The head twitched with anticipation, a single dew drop of pre-cum glistening at the tip. His balls were so heavy she thought her wrist might give out if she continued to hold them up, but she couldn't help herself. Batgirl couldn't even wrap her gloved hand around it, a fact that made her shiver with delight.

Batgirl showed her utter admiration for the sexual organ with an expert use of her tongue and lips, and doing her best to take as much of it between her ruby lips as she could. The corners of her lips strained as she took more and more, forcing it to compete with her tongue for space in her moaning mouth. Disappointed that she couldn't fulfill her fantasy of taking him all the way to the back of her throat, her nose nuzzling against the coarse pubic hair at the base of his cock, she opted to make it up to him. Turning her head sideways, she sealed her lips against the side of his dick, and started to move up and down, gliding her tongue, unseen, along the warm surface. 

Though she hadn't been able to deep throat him, she wasn't about to pass up the chance to fulfill the second half of her oral fantasy. As soon as she sensed his approaching orgasm, her mouth sealed itself around the head while her hand stroked the shaft vigorously, coaxing out every drop she could. The load was thick and overwhelmed her taste buds. The volume and pressure of it nearly caused her to have to pull back, and worse - cough some of it up, but Batgirl was determined. Not a single sperm was allowed to escape her mouth. All eight ounces of cum were gulped down her slender throat, causing the costume fabric around her neck to bulge along with her drinking. When he was spent, she sat back on her heels, taking a moment to bask in the warm feeling filling up her tummy. Afraid he might have a clearer head now that he had came, Batgirl didn't let another moment pass by without them taking steps to get her pussy stretched out by his cock, as soon as it got hard again.

Gordon pulled off each of her yellow boots when she presented them to him, planting her foot down on the chair he sat, directly between his legs and pushing up against his tender genitals. Batgirl pulled down the lower half of her black suit, exposing everything below the yellow utility belt that rested loosely on her wide hips. Both as a practical measure to keep from chaffing, and because she loved the way it looked, Batgirl was completely shaven. Without any red hairs to obstruct his view, Gordon could see every bit of the cum that glistened on her nether lips and inner thighs.

Jim's masked daughter swung her leg over his lap, and saddled herself up onto him. Though he was certainly big, he wasn't a young man anymore, so his erection was still in waiting. That didn't matter to her, though. It allowed them to explore each other more, while his dick stiffened between them, sandwiched between their stomachs. While Batgirl sucked on her father's neck, he pulled off her cape, so he could look down her back and watch himself massage and slap the hero's big, pale, ass. It was firm enough that it could crack a walnut between its cheeks, yet soft enough that Jim could rest his head on it like a pillow and have the best night's sleep in his life.

He had enjoyed squeezing and giving her cheeks little slaps, watching the layer of fat over her firm muscle jiggle in reaction. The writhing teen on his lap wanted more though, and made her desires clear. "Spank me," she said against his neck. "Spank me hard," she qualified, now whispering with hunger into his ear. "Harder!" she had to correct when the first slap wasn't to her standards. "Harder!" she nearly yelled into his ear when he still failed to meet her demands. The third attempt was the ticket, and Jim felt her whole body tense up and then shiver after the resounding slap was made. 

"Keep spanking me," she pleaded, losing that commanding tone now that she was being used just the way she had dreamed of her father to use her. "Don't stop! Spank me more! I want your hand print to always be on my ass. I don't want to be able to sit down except on your face!" Her words became incoherent as she lost herself to the pleasure. The spanking, combined with the feeling of Jim's mammoth cock growing against her grinding pussy, caused Batgirl to cry out in a shattering orgasm. Jim worried she'd alert the whole precinct, and despite the commendations he'd probably get from the bull pen, being caught in the situation would still likely ruin his career. To stifle her pleasured scream, he yanked on her hair, pulling her head back from the crook of his neck, and pressed his mouth against hers, letting her scream into his mouth rather than into his office.

Batgirl had several mini-orgasms following the big one, leaving her in a stupor she worried she might never come out of, if she even wanted to. The throbbing of his now once again hard cock woke Batgirl up, and prompted her to continue with her fantasy. His prick was already drenched in her cum. Hell, even his lap and the seat of his chair were sticky with her juices. He wasn't going to get any more lubed up for her than he was now, which was good because she didn't want to wait any longer. The young hero had been in some intense struggles in the past, but none of it compared to the effort and strain she forced upon herself to fit that mastodon's trunk up inside of her tight, teenage, pussy.

With all his past relationships, the woman always gave up on trying to get more than just the head of his cock inside of her. It was a miracle he was able to knock up his wife at all because she was so tight. It took several weeks of near non-stop fucking to loosen her up enough that he could fit himself in deep enough to fertilize her womb. Now here was this young hero, a woman who couldn't be that much older than his own daughter, twisting her hips to drive him deeper into her hot box. Drool dripped from her mouth and onto his chest as she worked. At about half way in, Batgirl was once again at her limit, and once again disappointed she wasn't able to fully live out her fantasy. Still, reality was so much better than she could have dreamed, and as soon as she felt accustomed enough with his girth, she started to bounce up and down on his lap. 

Jim was mesmerized by the curtain of ginger hair that flowed down over her shoulders like honey. Her eyes were beautiful pulls of blue, and her lips were so plump and wet. Wonderful things to notice about a woman, and certainly less crude than when he started to watch her huge pair of tits bounce up and down as soon as she lifted up her top to rest above them. Batgirl wanted to squeeze her own tits for him, let him watch as she pleasured herself, but she had to keep her hands braced on his chest while she rode him as hard as she could. So she grabbed him by the wrists and guided his hands to cup over her tits before she went back to fucking herself silly on his rod. Her chorus of expletives became nothing more than gibberish sometime around her third orgasm. 

As soon as she felt her thighs weaken, and her hips slow down, her body exhausted, Jim picked up the slack and started to buck up against her. He leaned forward, swinging an arm behind her to keep her upright while he sucked on her creamy breasts. Batgirl's head fell back, her long hair tickling Jim's legs, and let herself become the cock sleeve for her father she had longed to be. 

Lust-drunk though he was, he had enough of his wits about him to know he should pull out before the final moment. He tried to push her up as he got close to cumming, but she pushed back against him, wanting the it all inside her. Ever the gentleman, he obliged her. 

Batgirl twitched and drooled while Jim sucked on her perky tit and emptied his semen into her. Twice as much as when he came inside her mouth. The thick substance overflowed, though could only do so in small rivers because of how much space Jim's cock took up inside of her. Soon there wasn't enough space for both him and his cum, and so he grabbed her hips with his firm hands and lifted her up, letting his head spring out and the excess jizz sloppily and slowly pour out of the brutalized pussy.

She laid on his chest for awhile, catching her breath and regaining her wits, purring as Jim stroked her back and ran his hand through her hair, all the while still playing with her nipple with his tongue and teeth. He was a breast-man, there was no doubt about that. 

Batgirl peered down at him with her baby blues, while her yellow gloved hand stroked his half-hard cock, and said, "You felt so good inside me...daddy."

A rope of saliva still connected his lip to her breast when he learned the two objects of lust in his life were the same person.


End file.
